Stuck In Friendship
by ThePurpleOwl
Summary: Falling in love with her best friend was never part of Clary's life plan but some things happen without your say.
1. Movie Marathon

Falling in love with her best friend was not part of Clary's life plan.

Jace had been her best friend for as long as she can remember. She hadn't realised her feelings until the past year, she kept having a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when he come near her or looked into her eyes with his beautiful pair. She ignored it at best she could. Her feelings were silly and worthless; she and Jace would never be together like that. They were best friends for life and that was the end of that.

Suddenly her computer made a noise signalling an email coming through.

What u doing ~J

Drawing. You? ~ C

Clary hated lying to Jace but she wouldn't dare tell him what she was actually doing.

Should have guessed I'm listening to music, parents are fighting again ~J

Want to come over? ~C

Be right there, thanks Clary ~J

Jace's parents always fought and he was left drowning out the noise with music or bunking at my house for the night until they calmed down a bit.

She quickly cleaned her room a bit, knowing that Jace wouldn't really mind but felt better when there weren't bras lying on the floor. The sound of a car interrupted her cleaning and she quickly ran to the front door to let him in.

The car stopped and he walked toward her locking his car behind him. People that didn't know him well would think he was perfectly fine but she could see the hurt in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug knowing he needed it and led him to the lounge room for an all night movie marathon.


	2. AN Sorry!

Hey everyone.

I'm really sorry but this is not a chapter. I promise the next chapter will be out soon but I have had some computer problems and haven't been able to upload the chapters. Please don't give up on me!

I wrote this just to say how much I appreciate your reviews/alerts. It makes me really happy when I see people reading and enjoying my work.

Love ya

ThePurpleOwl


	3. The Attack

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! This is my first fan fiction and I was really scared that nobody would read it! Enjoy!**

Clary woke up surrounded by warmth. She was so relaxed that it took all of her strength to leave the cocoon in Jace's arms to look at the clock. He made a noise of complaint when she finally got away and started to hug the pillow she was using. She had to try really hard not to start laughing at the sight of Jace hugging a pillow but somehow managed to keep the laughter in.

A quick glance at the clock told her it was 5:30, time to start training. She and never kept secrets they knew everything about each other but the one thing she was hiding from Jace is the biggest secret of all. She was a shadow hunter.

Her mother wanted her to have a normal childhood so she grew up going to school and doing homework except she had to juggle mundane life with the exciting life of a shadow hunter, killing demons and saving the earth without anybody knowing, and this included Jace.

She quickly put on her sports top and shorts and made her way to the door. Once outside she picked up a good pace and ran to her secret workout place in the park. Sometimes she went into the institute to practice with weapons and defense with other shadow hunters but today she just felt like working out by herself.

After half an hour of pushups, sprints and kicks she made her way back to her house. It was a nice day so she decided to take the longer route home to stay in the sunshine. As she reached closer to the building she sensed something was off and grabbed her knife. As she slowly approached the door she relised it was slightly ajar. This caused her to grip the knife tighter as she slipped inside.

Everything seemed in order, not one thing out of place. Suddenly she relised Jace was not on the coach anymore and began to search for him. A noise suddenly split the silence and she ran to the source, a demon cornering Jace against the kitchen counter.

As fast as humanely possible she stabbed the foul creature in the back, exactly where the heart was. It fell to the ground with a large snarl and disappeared. Jace stood there frozen staring at the floor then to her.

"Come on" she said in a voice not to be disobeyed "There are some things you need to know"

And with that she grabbed his arm tugging him out the door and down the street towards the institute.

**Ok I'm not sure if I should start making the chapters longer or keep them the same length. It would mean updating the story less and now that school is about to start again I probably will only be able to get one chapter out a week. **

**Please review! **

**It really means a lot to me when somebody reviews!**


	4. Explanation

**Hey,**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I would have had it out sooner but my internet shutdown so all I could do was write. **

**Just as a heads up this whole story will be in Clary's POV unless you tell me otherwise in reviews or PM's. In this Jace is not related to Isabelle or Alec and is still living with his birth parents Celine and Stephan (I think that's how you spell it!).**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I really love seeing people take the time to just say 'well done' or 'hate it' either way I'll be happy that you read it!**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others so hope you enjoy **

The streets were busy as usual and it didn't help that she had to pull around a shocked Jace behind her. He was still in absolute shock of what happened before in the kitchen that he hadn't even asked her where they were going or smirked at the girls openly checking him out, this was not like Jace.

The institute rose before them in all its might and she couldn't help but notice Jace's confused expression. The she remembered the glamour.

"Ok Jace, I know that you are probably really confused right now and a bit angry with me for not telling you but I need you to trust me!" Jace gave her a small nod and she took that as encouragement to continue.

"I need to go inside here for a bit and I need you to stay where you are and not to move away! I will send somebody out to protect you and I need you to trust them, they're not going to hurt you." He did not look impressed but she didn't have time to explain more so she quickly turned away and moved into the institute.

The elevator seemed to go slower than usual and when it finally stopped she ran straight into Alec. Alec was like a brother to her and Isabelle his sister was like her sister. They had been training together for as long as she could remember.

She explained everything that had happened as quickly as she could before asking him to watch over Jace. He agreed and made his way to the elevator. Running down the hall she quickly turned down the corridor towards the library where she found Maryse reading a book.

She explained he whole thing again to her but in more detail. "I know it's not allowed but can Jace just stay here for a bit, were he's safe? With the demon smell on him he will be a moving target! It will only be for a few days!"

Maryse's eyes showed understanding, like she had been through this same position many years ago but how could she of? "The boy may stay here until it is safe again for him to leave but he must have the room next to yours so he can be watched over at all times."

She thanked her quickly and ran to tell Jace the news.

The two boys were in a staring duel when she emerged from the building and she couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculous faces. They both stared at her with a confused expression and this made her fall into another fit of giggles.

Once she had managed to stop she told Jace that he would be staying here with them and watched his eyes fall in the institute then back o her.

"Don't worry; it does not really look like that. There is a glamour on it stopping mundane seeing it for what it is. Come on we need to get you inside." She said still seeing Jace's face in a confused expression.

She walked into the institute followed by Jace and Alec knowing she had A LOT of explaining to do.

The Elevator descended into the institute while the three people inside where giving each other worried glances. As soon as it stopped Alec strode down the hall towards his room. Obviously he had something important to do.

Clary stood there not knowing exactly what would happen now. She felt eyes burning into her head so she turned around to Jace, hi golden eyes piercing hers. It looked as if his previous shock had turned into anger. She would have to be careful how she told him things as to not make him to mad.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he had the chance Maryse came walking down the whole, confidence to her step. Her Black was tied in a tight bun above her head.

"Jace! How lovely it is to have you staying with us. I am sure you will find living here comfortable until other arrangements can be made for you." She said in a chirpy voice that surprised the hell out of Clary. Usually she was stern and strict but now she just looked…happy.

"What is this place?" Jace spoke not nearly as chirpily as Maryse. She could see his anger levels rise as she had learnt all of his face emotions from knowing him since kindy. She quickly stepped in.

"It's been a long day. Maybe we should save the explanations for later and get some rest." Clary suggested giving Maryse that told her she needed to talk to Jace alone.

"You're probably right. Jace's room is the one to the left of yours. I will talk to you both tomorrow." She said, and after a quick goodbye she walked back down the hall she had come from.

Clary led Jace towards his room knowing he would try to talk to her as soon as they got there. And she was right because as soon as they entered the room he would be staying in he started shouting. She only caught a few words about not a place to live, crazy people and stupid animal things. If he continued she was worried he would never stop so she shouted on the top of her lungs.

This effectively got his attention but she suddenly wished it hadn't. His golden eyes were filled with hurt that she knew was her fault.

They stood there in silence for a moment before he finally spoke normally.

"What is happening Clary? One moment I am making breakfast the next there is a weird creature trying to attack me! Now I am standing in a building that I have never seen before that you apparently not only know the people that live here but have your own room! What am I supposed to think about all of this?' His voice was gradually getting louder , she had to explain quickly.

" Okay I will tell you if you promise not to get too mad at me!" he gave a small nod so she continued "We are in the institute and it has a glamour placed on it causes mundanes to see it as only a rundown church instead of what it really is."

He gave another small nod telling her to continue.

"I am a shadowhunter, as well as everybody else that lives here. We protect the world from demons and other creatures that try to harm it. The thing that attacked you was a demon. It is not normal for them to do an attack like that so we think it was sent by someone to kill me. We do not know who or why."

Another small nod made her continue.

"You are staying here with us so we can make sure that you are not attacked again. You have gotten demon blood on you so they will get the scent and come after you. Anything else you would like to know?" She ended hoping she had explained everything well and not made him too scared.

"Just one thing, why didn't you tell me until now? Did you not trust me? It's not like I would stop being your friend and go around telling everybody!" He said anger and sadness evident in his voice.

"I know, but it was just too risky and I didn't want to lose the only friend I have ever had!" She was worried that he would start shouting but he did quite the opposite. He walked to her and pulled her into a big hug. His arms were tight around her and she could feel her heart beat gain in speed. She pushed the feeling beside. _Not now. _She told herself.

"I would never leave you Clary. You will always be my best friend. Nothing will ever change that!"

That was what she was worried about. Always staying as his friend. Nothing more.

She pulled away from his warm embrace feeling empty as soon as she did.

"Get some rest Jace. There is going to be a lot happening. You still need to meet the family! You've met Alec and Maryse but you need to meet the others! Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he answered seeming a bit said that she was leaving.

"Don't worry! I'll be back in the morning to annoy you!" she said walking out, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it."

**I will probably update 1-2 a week depending on how much work I have to do. Thank you again to all of you that have reviewed! It really means a lot to me! **

**Lots of Love **

**PurpleOwl **


	5. Training

**Hey guys, **

**Thankyou all for reading my story! I hope you like this chapter **

The sun rose early shining bright light onto Clary's face, waking her from her slumber. She stretched her sore limbs and got ready for the day ahead.

She was training with Alec and Izzy at 7am so she quickly tied her crazy red hair into a high pony and headed down the hall to the training room.

They were both stretching when she entered the room so she joined them, loosening all her sore limbs.

'So what's the deal with this guy?' Izzy asked breaking the silence that was falling upon them. 'All Maryse would tell me was that he was staying here until another place was found!'

Clary took a deep breath and thought of how to explain what has happened.

'His name is Jace, he has been my best friend since I was little but he didn't know that I was a shadow hunter until yesterday." Izzy nodded urging her to continue

"I went out to do some training and when I got back something was off, I found a demon cornering him in the kitchen. Of course I kicked some massive demon but I didn't know what to do about Jace so I brought him here." I explained. " When it is safe we will find a place for him to stay but until then Maryse is letting him stay here with us."

The room was silent when she finished talking as they took everything in.

"Is he hot?" Izzy suddenly asked.

This time it was Clary's turn to think things through. It was obvious Jace was hot but saying it just seemed weird, he was her best friend after all and that is not exactly what best friends usually think about.

"uhhhh, I guess so" she answered trying to make her voice even but failing at it.

Izzy gave her a look that said she had noticed and that they would talk about it later when Alec was not around.

"So are we going to train at all or just keep chatting the rest of the time?" Alec exclaimed.

They trained for three hours before they stopped for the day and headed up to get out of their sweaty gear.

* * *

When she reached Jace's room to check on him she found it empty. Jace was nowhere in sight. Fear seeped through her body. _Where could he be? _Her mind started to race through all the places he could be but found herself going to the one place that boys always end up in.

The kitchen.

When she arrived at the kitchen she heard voices. Jace was sitting at the table eating toast while Izzy flirted with him. When Izzy saw her she winked and exited the room leaving Clary and Jace alone.

"Argh! I'm sorry about Iz, she gets a bit carried away sometimes!" Clary apologised.

"Don't worry about it. We were just joking around." He said jokily. "So what do we do here?"

"We train and live. You will join us in the morning for training so you can learn to protect yourself in case anything happens to you again." she explained "Apart from training we are like normal teenagers. I chose to go to high school while Alec and Izzy do their studies here at the institute."

"Okay so that is why you go to school with me. And what is this about training? Let me just say that I DO NOT like mornings or exercise of any sort!"

"Well you are going to have to get used to it! Training starts at 7 every morning and then we go to school."

"Okay, but understand that I will smash your shadow hunter but when the time comes." Jace said with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Yeah, that will happen the same days that pigs learn to fly!" she answered with a smirk of her own.

* * *

**Thankyou sooooo much for reading! I know its short but its like 12 at night and i have school tomoz so i didnt have time to write anymore! I promise that the next chapter will be at least 2000 words!**

**If you have any suggestions of where you want this story to go ( like relationships or just what happens) please review or PM me cause i have a rough outline but would love anything my amazing readers have to say!**

**I really love getting peoples reviews/alerts so please do! **

**Lylas **

**ThePurpleOwl**


	6. Take Down

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks so much for reading this!**

**I know it has been like ages from the last time u updated but all of my teachers decided to give me ****group**** all due at the same time! I had to organise all of my groups to get together and they weren't even my friends, do you know how annoying that is! I also had a bit of trouble figuring out where this story should go, please send me any suggestions. I am desperate!**

The alarm blasted, filling her room with the sounds of fifty in five by Hilltop Hoods **( I love this song, listen to the lyrics when you get the chance ) **. She reached over and pushed the snooze button laying her head back down on the pillow for just five more minutes. When it rang again she pulled herself up remembering that she had to wake up Jace as well.

She was still tired from the late night staying up so she reached for just any item of clothing off of her floor and threw it on.

She dragged her feet along the ground the couple of metres to Jace's door.

_Knock knock knock_

There was no answer so she tried again.

_Knock knock knock _

This time she heard a weird grunting sound. She opened the door just a crack and saw Jace sprawled across the bed, his pillow secured between his arms. She muffled a giggle and opened the door wider entering the room.

She crept towards the bed, holding in another fit of giggles. He was hugging the pillow to his body as if it was a person.

She couldn't resist pulling the pillow away and replacing it with her body. Warmth surrounded her straight away. She snuggled into him and his strong arms surrounded her as they did the pillow.

Her mind was telling her to get up but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him.

She woke to the feel of hands rubbing her back; it felt so nice she almost slipped back under. Just before she did she heard him whisper her name.

"Come on Clare, I think you mentioned something about training. That is unless you're scared my untrained butt will smash you" he whispered, knowing it would get her up and going.

It worked, she was up out of the warmth and walking out the door before he could even register she was properly awake.

"See you in the kitchen" she called from the doorway "and I would hurry, last one there gets to buy the rest lunch!"

Walking down the hall she bumped into Izzy who was just leaving hers.

"Were u just in Jace's room?" she asked with a suspicious tone to her voice. **(Don't ask me how she knew this, must be a 6****th**** sense!) **

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she answered innocently trying to push Izzy off her path.

"Oh don't give me that miss innocent! You were just in Jace's room and I want to know why?!" she accused. There was no point denying her but it didn't mean she had to tell her everything, did it?

"Sorry if I had to wake up my _best friend _so he could grace us with his company at training!" Clary answered trying to put on a face that Izzy would not be able to look threw.

"Sure sure" Izzy shouted as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. Just as she was leaving Jace opened his door and walked to her.

"Am I late? Are we the last two?" Jace questioned.

"I think we are but Izzy just left so we may be able to catch up if we think strategically, just follow along with me" she explained receiving a nod from Jace showing he understood what she was requesting.

"Izzy quick!" clary exclaimed "Jace is hurt and I don't know what to do! Please help!"

She heard footsteps running down the hall and glanced at Jace to make sure he was in position. He was lying on the ground, a look of pain etched across his angelic face. Her heart nearly stopped with worry and had to remind herself that he was just pretending and could hop up at any moment being his normal self.

Izzy came to a stop in front of her, her eyes wide with worry.

"What happened?"

"I don't know? Please help!" she answered, fake tears running down her face.

As soon as Izzy has kneeled down next to his crippled body Jace leaped up off the ground and they began to sprint down the hall.

When she glanced back she saw confusion change to realisation change to anger across Izzy's face. She turned back to the hall in front of her and ran to overtake Jace.

When they reached the kitchen Jace stopped, wheezing out of breath. She was happy for once she could use her skills against him, having to hide them for so long.

"How did you do that?" Jace questioned, "I was going full speed and you didn't even break a sweat!"

She didn't have time to respond before Izzy rushed in, anger washed throughout her whole face.

"Well I guess Izz is buying lunch"

At that point she turned around and noticed Alec sitting on a stool behind them with an amused look on his face.

Izzy stormed towards her and Jace and began to burst with anger.

"How dare you pull something like that on me? Why do you think it is okay to make me worried just so you could save some money! What the hell was going through your head? If you even knew…"

Izzy never had the chance to finish what she was saying before Alec started to drag her towards the training room and her and Jace following trying to withhold their laughs.

When they entered the room they all went to warm up and she showed Jace the best ways to prevent you from straining a muscle.

When they were all warmed up Izzy and Alec went to do some acrobatics so she and Jace stayed to do some hand on hand combat.

"You know you're going down Angel boy!" she shouted while circling the boy.

He let out the first blow and she followed with a kick to the stomach. They continued on like this until she hit him with such a strong blast it sent Jace falling to the ground.

She was lying on top of him, their faces were millimetres apart, all she had to do was lean in a bit more and their lips would be touching.

His eyes bore into hers looking for something, she nearly let her head close the gap before her mind found some common sense and she rolled off of him, lying down next to him.

"I told you I would take you down" she stated simply.

"You got lucky he answered a smile playing on his lips.

Just at that moment Alec and Izzy came back in covered with sweat and declared that they were hungry and didn't have the energy to continue training.

They all headed out the door and made their way to Taki's.

When they were seated they all ordered their food then started debating over who the best singer was.

Jace seemed to be fitting in quit well with her hidden world and she was glad of it. She didn't know what she would have done if Alec or Izzy didn't like him.

By the time the food came they were all deep in conversation and didn't notice the strange figure entering the diner.

Suddenly Izzy rushed to her feet confusing everyone. It was only when they saw the 'man' that they understood and stood up aswell.

**Jace POV**

Jace remained at the table, confused at what they were doing as to him everything looked normal.

He watched in ore as Clary pulled out a knife that was obviously well hidden as he had no idea she had it and started slashing at a man.

Izzy and Alec soon joined in and in no time at all the demon disappeared, leaving nothing behind to show it was ever there.

They quickly paid the bill and left the diner.

**okay guys that's all for today, it's not the length I was going for but I will try and update really soon to make up for it! **

**Please review or PM me any ideas you have for this story! **

**Lylas **

**ThePurpleOwl**


	7. Confessions

**Hey guys, **

**Its holidays now so hopefully I'll be able to update more *crossing fingers***

**Ok im gonna give you guys the readers a chance to let this story go the way you want it to. Please Pm me or review your ideas on what characters should be included ( i.e. Sebastian/ Jonathan, Valentine, Luke, Maia, Jordon…) you can even make up a character and ill try to add it in.**

**I also want to know where you want the story to go, I would like to add some more action and stuff into it but apart from that I am free for suggestions **

**Oh and one more thing, do you guys want there to be more Jace POV or should it stay as Clary, I did a little bit last chapter but I don't know if ill be that good at it but I will try if you want me to. Im thinking of maybe doing a short one every now and then so you can get a glimpse of his feelings but totally up to you **

**That's all from me, enjoy the chap ( hopefully )**

We rushed down the streets, Jace in the middle. I could see in his eyes that he was scared but he didn't let it show, if I hadn't known him for so long I would think that he was oblivious to what just happened. But his eyes showed fear, something I was not used to seeing in them.

Alec pulled out his phone and called the institute, telling them of the random attack, leaving out the part that Jace was with us.

"Don't you think we should tell them that he was here, I mean, he could be the reason it attacked" Izzy whispered to the group, almost like she thought her voice would bring on more attacks.

Alec thought for a moment before responding.

"I have a suspicion that it was Jace that brought on the attack" Jace stared at him with wide eyes "Don't worry; it's not your fault. There is probably just demon smell left on him; we shouldn't have brought him out so soon it was irresponsible of us"

We all agreed to this assumption and continued on our way.

Back at the institute, Alec and Izzy went to discuss the event with Maryse so Jace and I went to my room so we could talk in private.

We both sat on my bed in silence. He was looking down at his hands so I took the chance to look at him. His hair was messy, some of it hanging down into his angel-like face, his body was hunched over, an obvious sign that he was upset or worried about something. His eyes were locked onto his unmoving hands.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, shocked at the noise breaking the silence.

He remained staring at his hands almost like he had not heard me, I was about to ask again a bit more loudly when he slowly lifted his head meeting my gaze.

His almost golden eyes were filled with guilt; I became confused, _what could he possibly feel guilty about? Has he done something? Wait, he couldn't feel responsible for what happened today… could he? _

"You can't seriously feel guilty for what happened!" I said to him. He averted his eyes from my gaze and I knew what I said was the truth.

"it is not your fault that the demon could smell you! It's my fault that the demon attacked you in the first place! I should have been there but I wasn't! I was out training when you didn't even know about who I actually was, I couldn't even tell my best friend until he was attacked!"

I let all my anger out from the past few days feeling relieved that I had said everything.

He met my eyes again but the guilt in them was gone, it was now replaced with confusion.

"Clare, it wasn't your fault that the demon came." He said softly "You couldn't have prevented it, but I could have prevented what happened today"

"Jace! It was not your fault today! If anybody's it was mine Alec or Izzy's we all new that it was not safe to take you out but we ignored it and went out anyway, you did nothing!"

"Fine let's call it even and just relax for a moment, I'm not used to these early morning, I have trouble even getting up for school!" Jace suggested, resting his head on her soft pillows.

She was going to continue arguing but she saw Jace's eyes flutter closed and stay closed for a few moments before re-opening, he really was tired. Instead of continue she lay down next to him, taking in his warmth.

She wanted to lie like that awake, being by his side.

Its odd that you never realise you're tired until you lie down. In under a minute she fell asleep, her arm stretched across his abdomen and his arms around her waist.

The sound of her alarm startled her awake, she reached over to turn it off but found her arms restricted by something. It was only then she felt the body pressed against her back and arms circling her. _Jace, _she thought.

It was so nice just sitting there that she was tempted to let the dreams take over ounce more but she knew she had to get up and train before school so she stretched her arms and legs and detached herself from Jace.

She heard him moan in disagreement before falling back to sleep. He locked so comfortable lying there she did not have the heart to wake him.

Instead she quickly got changed in her ensuite and headed out the door, closing it quietly.

In the kitchen both the siblings were already there, eating a light breakfast.

When they saw her enter they put their dishes away and went together to the training room.

"Okay, so we and Clary will work on our punches while you do some flips" Izzy explained to Alec while dragging her away.

They started training and for a moment she thought she was going to get away from Izzy's questioning but turns out luck was not on her side.

"So, I didn't hear Jace come out of your room last night, did he stay with you" she questioned a look of innocence on her face that could be used when asking someone if they prefer chocolate or vanilla ice-cream.

"Well he wasn't going to but we were talking and he said he was tired and lay back and then he just kinda fell asleep, I didn't want to wake him cause he's been through a lot so I just let him sleep" she explained hoping it would be enough.

"I am guessing that is why he is not here this morning; you didn't want to wake him up"

"Well yeah, I thought that one day wouldn't really make a difference. I will make sure he comes tomorrow"

Izzy nodded at her while they continued trying to get hits at one another.

"Do you like him Clary?"

Clary froze; it was such a simple question. Of course she like him, she probably had like him since the day they met. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for Iz to know that just yet.

"You do like him! I knew it!" Izzy exclaimed. Obviously she took her silence as a yes.

"Okay maybe I do like him but that doesn't change anything! He is still my best friend and nothing will ever change that, I will not let my feelings get in the way of that no matter how hard it is for me." She answered, knowing that every word she had spoken was the truth.

Izzy took off her gloves and walked past Clary whispering one thing in her ear.

"What if he likes you too?"

Clary stood there for a moment before going to the open area to do some quick flips before heading to wake Jace. The other two had left declaring that that was enough for one day but Clary was always one to push herself just that little bit further.

What they were all oblivious too was Jace standing on the other side of the wall, listening to everything they said.

**Jace POV **

Jace woke up to an empty bed, he was sure that Clary was there when he fell asleep.

_She must have gone to training and left me to sleep. _

He concluded before getting up and heading to his room to change his shirt. When he exited it was still early and they hadn't gotten back from training yet so he decided to walk down there himself and see if he could join in for the last couple minutes.

When he arrived he saw Alec on one side of the room doing massive flips in the air while holding a sword, fighting a pretend enemy.

He looked around the room for the other two and found them deep in conversation while fighting each other, he still didn't get how they could be full out fighting and still be able to have a conversation like it was nothing.

He suddenly had the feeling it was private but he still wanted to know what they were saying so he crept along the wall unnoticed and hid behind the wall holding the weapons. Not too close to the pair but close enough distance to be able to hear the two.

"Do you like him Clary?"

There was silence; she couldn't be talking about him could they? They were best friends and always had been, there had never been any mention of feelings. But on the other hand…

"Okay maybe I do like him but that doesn't change anything! He is still my best friend and nothing will ever change that, I will not let my feelings get in the way of that no matter how hard it is for me."

So they were talking about him, and she said yes! He wasn't quite sure what he thought of that but for some reason he felt relieved. Did he want her to say that?

He had no more time to think about what he felt because at that moment Izzy whispered something in Clary's ear and made her way out. Suddenly he realised that Clary would find out that he was here and he could not handle that at the moment so he crept back to the door before Clary finished her flips and ran back to his room opening up a book to a random page and lay down on his bed.

His eyes were reading the words but they were not getting to his brain. He was too busy thinking about what Clary had said.

**Ok guys that is the end for today.**

**Clary maned up and confessed her feeling about Jace to Izzy, all that's left is Jace… ;) **

**Ok so I think this is one of my longest chapter, im hoping to have another one up by the end of the week ( next Friday ) to make up for the slow updating. **

**Please review!**

**Lylas**

**ThePurpleOwl**


	8. Thank you!

**Hey guys, **

**Im back! Well I never really left but I just like saying that :P **

**I just wanted to take the time to reply to some reviews, I feel that it's the least I can do for the people that have taken the time to review my story, it really makes me smile **

**DauntlessTheBrave: thank you so much for reviewing! U were the first person to and it really made me happy! I am trying to make chapters longer but I don't have much time to write so it means later updates. PS. I love your stories!**

**Writerfromheaven23: Thank you for your support! **

**X. . .x.X: Don't worry; Jace is a tough guy ;)**

**BittenByAibee: I can see your excited ;) thankyou u for your review, it made a girl very happy :D **

**Jay ( guest ): i took your advice and wrote a bit in Jace POV but im not sure if its that good :/ what do you think? **

**Love is the key to life: I promise Jace and Clary will have a happy ending but apart from that, no promises :P **

**Guest (reviewed on 9/29/12 ) : Thank you for your advice but I use email to talk to my friends all the time, there is a new thing where u can chat, like on Facebook or Skype, but we just prefer to do it on email. Thanks for reviewing **

**And to all the other guests I would like to say thank you! I love getting reviews so please keep it up! **

**I would also like to thank everybody who has followed or but this story on their favourite list, you all mean the world to me!**

**The next chapter should be up soon,**

**Lylas**

**ThePurpleOwl**


	9. Malfunction

**Hey everyone,**

**Welcome to my story! Ok I know that I am like the worst person in the world at updating and most of you probably hate me right now but please forgive me! I have so much work piling up but I have decided to just but them all aside and just write, hope you like the new chap!**

**Clary POV: **

My legs were aching by the time I finally decided to go wake the sleeping beauty from his slumber. When I reached his door I expected to see him fast asleep like he was before but instead he was lying on his bed reading a book.

His golden hair was tousled but still neat, she still was trying to figure out how he did that. He appeared to already be dresses in a black tee-shirt that hugged his body and a pair of ripped blue jeans that he pulled off well!

She took a closer look at the cover of the book to read the title but instead found that it was upside down. _That's a bit odd…._ It must be one of those funky books that the cover his upside down she concluded as she approached him.

"Come on, get up" I smirked at him.

He peered above his book, locking his eyes onto hers. He had an almost questioning look in his eyes, like he was waiting for her to explain herself. As she did not know what he had heard he talking to Izzy so she just explained what was happening today.

"Okay well I see you're ready for school…" she said filling the awkward silence that was starting to build. It was odd, her and Jace never had moments like that.

"Uh yeah, I woke up and you were not here so I thought I should get ready not knowing what time we would leave and everything" he explained, still having an odd look in his eye and speaking almost hesitantly.

"Sorry I probably should have told you, we will be leaving for school in 30 minutes." She explained, lying down beside him. "The school is in walking distance as I am pretty sure you know so we will walk."

She turned her head to look at him "Are you angry at me or something Jace? You've been acting weird ever since I walked in! Have you finally realized how mad that you should be at me and…"

"Clare! I am not angry, I'm just a bit tired" he lied "And I have no reason to be! You have done nothing that would cause me to get mad."

She looked at him accusingly for a moment before relaxing into a smile, believing his excuse.

"Okay that's a relief! I thought that you finally hated me!" she explained.

"I could never hate you Clare-bear! Anyway shouldn't you be getting ready? That is unless you want to go to school like that!" he answered gesturing to her sweaty clothing.

"Oh yeah! I probably should, see you later!" she exclaimed jogging out the door and into hers.

**Jace POV**

He watched her leave the room, relief evident on her face.

He hated lying to her like that but if he told her the truth about hearing her talking to Izzy before he had a chance to think it was sure to end in total and utter disaster!

He lay in bed for another twenty minutes before exiting the room and travelled down towards the kitchen.

Alec and Izzy were already there so Jace sat down next to Alec waiting for Clary to enter.

It was way longer than half an hour when she finally appeared, her hair was still wet from her shower and her clothes lightly stuck to her body.

"I am so sorry guys! Had a wardrobe malfunction," she explained. At that statement he looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a red singlet and short-shorts; she was wearing a pair of black converses and was holding a ¾ red jacket with black buttons running up the front. To him it looked quite stylish and she looked really good; he couldn't find what the problem was with it.

"That's fine" Izzy replied with a smirk.

Obviously she had something to do with the 'malfunction'. He would have to ask Clary about that later…

They all started walking o the school, Izzy and Clary walking ahead talking about something or other leaving him and Alec in an awkward silence.

When they walked through the school gates a boy appeared next to Clary, walking beside them. _That must be Simon, the guy Clary as extension English with. _He thought. Suddenly he felt like running up to them and pushing him away.

_Wait where did that come from? _It was not like Jace to have that kind of thoughts! Could it be…..jealousy?

He continued trailing them for a few moments, forgetting his previous thoughts, until he sped up to catch up with them.

Jace tried to get Clary all day to ask about the 'malfunction' but before he knew it, it was fifth period and he still had not talked to her alone. He had to try talk to her know cause with his luck Izzy will force her to go shopping or something after school.

Clary sat down in her usual seat near the back of the room. The seat next to her was empty so he quickly dropped his bag on the desk and sat down.

He went down to grab the books for the class out of his bag when he realized he actually had no idea what subject it was, he had followed Clary to class not needing to look at his timetable **(I do this all the time, thank god for my amazing and organized friends!)**.

Before he could ask anyone Mr. William walked in the room, oh it was English. Jace wasn't much a fan of English but Mr. Williams was the best teacher he had ever had and he respected him. **( Mr. Williams is also my English teacher, he is my favorite teacher and somehow even make poetry interesting! But I might be a bit bias because English is my favorite subject…) **

Clary was amazing at writing. Her stories could transport you anywhere in the world while staying in the same place.

"Okay class" Mr. Williams began "Today I want you to pick a partner and make a play that somehow involves a snail, you will have till the end of the lesson to practice then tomorrow you will perform it to the class. Whichever is rated best by your fellow students will not have to write the essay on Shakespeare and will get a lollipop, Let the games Begin!"

As soon as he finished talking Jace turned to Clary at the same time she turned to him.

"Will you Clarrissa Fray be play buddies with me?" he questioned her making her giggle.

"Play Buddies, really Jace?"

"Are you making fun of me Ms. Fray?"

"Yes….Yes I do believe I am!" she smirked

"Oh well maybe I will have to go partner up with someone else seen as my presence is not appreciated here!"

She just shook her head ignoring his threat to leave, she knew him too well.

"So do you have any ideas?"

"I am not the writer here Clare! How am I supposed to think of one?"

They worked for the rest of the period on their play. It ended up being pretty good and he was exited to perform it tomorrow. Just before the bell rang he remembered his Question for Clary.

"Hey Clare" she looked about from her book when he spoke.

"What was the malfunction this morning?"

**Clary POV**

"What was the malfunction this morning?"

_Oh no! _She could feel her cheeks heating up already. There was no way that she was going to tell him how Izzy had gone through all her clothes to pick out the 'perfect outfit' to impress Jace. It was already embarrassing enough that Izzy knew, she probably would die if anyone else found out she like Jace. She had to think of a believable excuse and fast!

"Uhhhhhh… I just couldn't mind my shorts so I had to get Izzy to lend me a pair" it was such a lame excuse and she could see it in his eyes that he did not believe her but before he could challenge her excuse the bell rang.

Luckily Izzy had already said that they were going out after school to get some coffee and have a girl chat so she quickly said goodbye to Jace and went to find Izzy.

**Sorry it's not that long but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, it really means the world to me and I will update quicker!**

**ThePurpleOwl**


End file.
